


scissors and stuffing

by mx1_jawbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Begging, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Magical Elements, Orgasm Denial, Plushies, Sex Toys, TF, Teasing, Transformation, mild intoxicaiton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx1_jawbreaker/pseuds/mx1_jawbreaker
Summary: Jeff gave Taffy’s tail a playful squeeze, eliciting a surprised‘squeak!’as Taffy quickly strained back up. His ears were fully perked now. He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up, darkening from their typical baby blue blush into a deep sapphire.“You’re even cuter than I thought,” Jeff said snidely, putting his hands on either side of Taffy’s hips. His voice darkened as he drew closer to Taffy’s ear. “You’re going to look so lovely as I watch you fall apart.”





	scissors and stuffing

Taffy toyed with the straw of his drink, listening to the ice clink together like chimes. It was some overly sweetened, pastel pink cocktail that “Jeff” — obviously a fake name — had ordered from him before sitting down. When Taffy had asked about it, Jeff had said it was “a special cocktail”, and to just drink up. 

_‘doesnt taste too special to me,’_ Taffy thought to himself as he took another sip. It tasted like strawberry milk, but like the bartender had been _extremely heavy_ with the strawberry syrup. He couldn’t even taste the alcohol in it though. 

Jeff sat across from him — a fairly okay-looking guy by Taffy’s standards. Shorter than he was, with cropped black hair that looked like it came from a box. Dark eyebrows to match, but he had a nice smile, and Taffy kept finding himself grinning stupidly as he nodded along to whatever Jeff was talking about. 

Oh, fuck. Jeff was looking at him. What were they talking about? Taffy’s mind blanked as he searched for something to say. 

Flicking one ear, Taffy tried to focus himself on the conversation again — “Sooooo, is like, Jeff your real name?” 

“No,” Jeff laughed. “It’s not, but—” 

“Okay, because I was going to say, like,” Taffy rushed ahead with his words, letting them trip out if his mouth before Jeff was done talking. “You like, don’t look like a Jeff. At all.”

Jeff grinned crookedly, one side of his mouth tilting up in a bemused quirk. He looked honestly confused at Taffy’s statement. “What does a Jeff look like to you?” 

Gesturing with his free hand, Taffy tried to draw some vague shapes in the air. “You know, like, a Jeff. They have like, the sort of air, I guess. Where you want to— I don’t know, like, call them for when your internet is down. Or something like—” 

Taffy glanced over to Jeff to see that he was grinning wider. He’d set down his own drink and was leaning forward, staring intently at Taffy. His eyes were bright with the beginnings of a laugh, and Taffy was caught by how much he wanted to hear Jeff laugh — he _needed_ to hear that. 

“—something like that?” Taffy finished, slightly breathless. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and his heart felt like it was about to burst. Was it getting hotter in this restaurant, or was that just him?

He set down his empty glass — _‘gosh, when did that happen?’_ — and began to reach for his water glass when Jeff put his hand out, gently pushing Taffy’s palm down against the wood of the table. 

“Now there, hang on. I like listening to you talk, so finish what you were saying.” 

Taffy swallowed noisily. He felt like each time he breathed out, it was perfumed with the smell of sickly sweet, strawberry syrup. It coated his entire mouth, making him feel slightly sick the longer that it sat there. 

“Finish— finish what? I’m don’t remember like, what we were talking about?” There was nothing funny about the situation, but Taffy felt laugher beginning to bubble out from his lips. Just a giggle at first, and then ugly, squeaking laughter that became infectious as Jeff joined in.

## \- - -

Jeff gave Taffy’s bunny tail a playful squeeze, eliciting a surprised _‘squeak!’_ as Taffy quickly strained back up. His ears were fully perked now. He could feel his cheeks beginning to heat up, darkening from their typical baby blue blush into a deep sapphire. 

“You’re even cuter than I thought,” Jeff said snidely, putting his hands on either side of Taffy’s hips. His voice darkened as he drew closer to Taffy’s ear. “You’re going to look so lovely as I watch you fall apart.” 

Taffy gripped the scissors in his hands tighter as he fought to keep his voice from squeaking — “Y-yeah! Okay!”

## \- - -

Jeff let the scissors drag down over Taffy’s skin. From his neck, down over his collarbone and ribs, across his stomach, and letting the point rest right underneath his belly button — or where his belly button used to be. Taffy watched as Jeff hooked the point of the scissors underneath the yarn “X” that marked Taffy’s belly button. 

Taffy’s breath hitched, but he didn’t move as Jeff slowly opened the scissors’ jaw so that the yarn rested delicately between them. It sat, perched there like a bird inside of a crocodile's’ mouth — in imminent danger, but without a way to move. 

Jeff looked up from the silver blades and met Taffy’s eyes — they were two, baby pink pools of unmitigated terror. Any trace of his bratty attitude had been choked off and silenced by Jeff’s threat— his promise of using those scissors to cut Taffy open and absolutely rearrange his insides. 

Smiling cheerily, Jeff let the blade go slack and carefully slid it out from underneath Taffy’s belly button. He kissed Taffy’s skin where it bordered on the bluish-white rabbit fluff — a silent apology for scaring him. 

Letting his head fall back onto the follows, Taffy let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. He felt lightheaded, giddy, and a breathless giggle made its way up from his chest. 

Taffy let his hand rest on Jeff’s shoulder as he continued to kiss his way across Taffy’s stomach, occasionally pausing to dig his fingers into his soft fur. There was a soft, sniffing noise, followed by Jeff giving a surprised _‘oh, huh’_. 

“Is something wrong?” Taffy asked without opening his eyes. 

“No, it’s just—” Jeff hummed, considering his words. “Has anybody ever said that you smell like blueberries?” 

Taffy’s face cracked into a soft smile. “Blueberries? Like, really? I haven’t—” 

There was a sharp, stabbing pain in his stomach as Jeff drove the point of the scissors through Taffy’s thin skin. It gave way with an audible pop!, and stuffing began to push out from the new hole. 

Crying out, Taffy tried to sit up, but he was slammed back into the pillows as Jeff put one firm hand on his chest. It didn’t hurt in the same way that being stabbed in the arm would hurt — it was something deeper, more invasive in a way that Taffy couldn’t put into words. 

It was really hot, okay? Hecked up, but hot. 

“There we go, Princess. You just lie back down.” Jeff tutted, twisting the scissors just enough to make Taffy bite back a moan.

## \- - -

“Please, please, please.” Taffy’s voice was thin and squeaky. He pressed his face deeper into the pillows, trying to find some comfort in them. 

Jeff’s left arm was buried up to the wrist inside of Taffy’s— well, it wasn’t his anything now. Jeff had cut away a paneling of fur from Taffy’s crotch, leaving a square patch of stuffing exposed to the air. It shifted slightly every time that Taffy took an intake of breath. 

“Please. . to who?” Jeff asked. 

“Please— please, master. I want to— _mffh—_ ” Taffy was cut off as Jeff slowly increased the intensity on the vibrator. 

The buzzing noise was muffled by Taffy’s layers of fluff, but he could feel the vibrations through his body. His joints tingled from the tips of his curled toes, to his pink nose, and Taffy swore he could feel the vibrations humming through the inside of his brain. It was maddening — both too much stimulation, yet enough for him to actually cum from. 

Taffy cracked one eye open to look down at Jeff’s face. His expression was like looking at a burning star — bright, shining with a feverish intensity. In one hand, he continued to hold the vibrator inside of Taffy, moving it every so often so that it pushed up and bulged against the outline of his stomach. And in the other, he had replaced the silver scissors with a large sewing needle. 

Mesmerized, Taffy watched as the needle threaded in and out of his skin — how his skin seemed to resist the push of the needle for just a second, then the metal tip bit through and it would disappear inside of him, dragging a yellow tail of yarn behind it. Thick, yarn stitches created the seam between Taffy’s light blue fur, and the new, polkadot fabric that Jeff had picked out for him. 

He whined, willing Jeff to go faster. His limbs shook violently as he held onto the pillow. “I need— I need to cum, please.” 

“No, you don’t.” Jeff’s clipped words cut off Taffy in a snap. 

“Just once?” 

There was a harsh jerk as Jeff finished the last sitch. He had secured the vibrator with several loops of yarn, forcing it to stay in place as he closed up Taffy’s body. Using the scissors, he cut the yarn away. Finished. 

“No, none. Not at all.” He gave Taffy’s crotch a friendly pat, watching as his little bunny writhed. 

It really was hopeless — Jeff wasn’t only saying it to be an asshole, but there was absolutely nothing left for Taffy to try to stimulate. His crotch had literally been cut away, leaving him with just a smooth expanse of fabric to try to rut against. 

Standing up from the bed, Jeff stretched out his back as he watched Taffy slowly begin to explore his new body. Wincing and whining pathetically for “master” each time he moved too quickly. His face crumpled into a look of sheer disappointment as he felt the smoothness between his legs. 

Sweet, sadistic joy welled up in Jeff’s chest. It was going to be a long time before those batteries wore about, and by the end, Jeff knew Taffy would be begging him to reverse the change. 

Maybe he would, but more likely, he wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> written as a request for tf (transformation) + plushificaiton. so this is featuring my friend and i's newest shared oc, Taffy. he's a cute little bunny boy who happened to get an Easter themed transformation that left him with some adorable bunny ears and a little squeaker tail! (and in my headcannons **coughcough** some removable bunny bits **coughcough**)


End file.
